lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little elementary
This is a parody of Lalaloopsy elementary The littles even gizmo are in kindergarten or preschool. This takes place in an alternate universe than Lalaloopsy Fifth Grade. This show has its own wiki: http://little-elementary.wikia.com/wiki/Welcome Kindergarteners Breeze as 303melosi (a little shy for the first day of school) Streamers as Gabby Mallozzi (very popular leader of the popular group she loves gizmo but he doesn't love her) Giggly as Ashlyn Ayers (BFFs with streamers part of popular group) Tricky as Madelyn Mason (got Magic Edwards & part of popular group) Mallow as Susan Roberti (leader of the friendly group & likes me) Wishes as Yaretzhy Melo-Garcia (idiot & part of the friendly group) Dream as Madison Biehl (buddy & part of the friendly group) Whispy as Maribel Hernandez-Flores (which is cotton candy crazy at home,most quiet in school & part of the friendly group) Fright as Allura Baker (in many clubs,tomboy & leader of the tomboy group) Thunder as Monica Alexander (My twin sister & part of the tomboy group) Doddles as Sunshine Adams (good friend) Draw as the OTHER Sophia (not sophia mccann oh and the other sophia is not at the school anymore) (good friend) Elfina as Alexa Kiefer-Rodriguez (yeah part of the popular group and so mean?) Mimi as Tylia Dickerson (the new kid) Bundles as my friend (water in kindergarten form) Kiwi as Brenda Vega (on safety patrol) Specs as Daniella Covarrubias Alonzo (friends with Gizmo all of a sudden) Spoons as Hannah Russell (so awesome) Tiny as my other friend (zedreamypianist in kindergarten form) Twirly as Alaina Garcia (tiny's friend also in real life she is in fourth grade) Matey as Bryson Agbai(my boyfriend) Gizmo as Corban Hollen (smarter than anywone else) Cape as Aiden Dyer (bully but gizmo can kick her butt) Needle as Jose Rangel Martel (at annoying class & she hates annoying class) Older kids(Aka some TTG and some other lala's) Robin as Collin Hayes (the basic TT leader is on his first day of 5th grade with the other Titans you better watch out for him or he will go insane) Cyborg is Qiyam Simmons (He really gets annoying easily along with Beast Boy in 5th grade, but people love him and Beast Boy) Beast Boy as Parker Andrews (Same as cyborg, but hey really gets annoying aka he could try to say waffles over and over again) See-More as Alex Cutcliff (in love with Jinx kinda and bossy at the same time) Billy as Troy Patterson (of course he has a crush on Sweetie even in class but the teacher tells him not to) Mammoth as Xander Bowen (sort of a dancer even he danced with lots of girls last year) Piña as Manuel Juarez (girl as boy just pretend she's a boy, eats pineapples and probably likes Tart, Tangerine and Water) Sweater as Tal (doesn't even know English, but she does know Spanish or German) Grapevine as Keaton DuBois (girl as boy, doesn't do homework) Blush as Cameron (was supposed to be at start of the year, but showed up early 8/12/15) Raven as Zahria Patterson-Nwaorgu (She mostly says "Whatever......" and she and Starfire once had a slumber party with Jinx, but Raven just left Starfire to herself, also she is in 5th grade and uses her spell book) Starfire as Ari Aubart (She is really nice and the nicest kid the 5th grade, but, she lies to Robin about her not hanging out with Gizmo.) Jinx as Avenley Monteith (she is a little bossy and loves See-More at the same time) Velvet as Mia Raymond (Her BFF is Gizmo aka she is in the older class while he is in the younger class, but she may see him at lunch time) Sweetie as Georgia Hunt (the crush of Billy is back to school in 5th grade aka the older class, she also danced with Billy at a dance ball last year) Peanut as Claire Alexander (She would never trust the HIVE like ever, but the Titans yes she trusts them even Robin) Cloud E. as Jamie Black (She is my sister even today, also she is in 5th grade and a trusted angel from paradise) Toasty as Isabelle Neal (She's blind that she needed glasses, so Cloud E. bought her some and she and Cloud E. are friends, also Toasty has psychic powers) Keys as Natalie Aswell (she plays the piano and songs from the piano like Beethoven, but a little sassy) Sticks as Nina Whiteside (she plays the drums and somebody likes her, but I can't remember who) Strings as Sydney Baker (she plays the guitar and really wild or a idiot) Water as Olesia (learning French and Japanese, also loves Watermelons) Tart as Aditi Goswami (loves strawberries and trying to run for president, but lost) Tangerine as Javae Simmons (people even the kindergarteners can't even stand this person, also she owns a orange juice stand and everyone hates her except Keys, Strings, Piña, Tart, Me, Sticks, Starfire, Robin, Peanut and Cloud E.) Autumn as Emily Zimmerman (idiot just like some others) June as Drew Hermans (everyone yells at her except Autumn, Seed and Sweater) Seed as Kayla Lindley (everyone hates her except for Me, See-More, Jinx, Mammoth, Billy, Autumn, June and Sweater.) Haley as Esmeralda Lopez-Melo (shy in front of boys) Juniper as Mirian Venturas-Garica (a whiny brat) Queenie as Reagan McDowell (popular in school) Whirly as Hannah Edwards (watches "Hannah Montana") Gangs *Gizmo's Gang *Robin's gang *LE Their Gang-Jinx, See-More, Billy, Mammoth, Velvet, Sweetie *LE Our Gang-Tiny, Dream, Beast Boy, Cyborg Fan art Thunder E. Sky fan art.jpg Twin sisters.jpg Little Elementary Breeze.jpg Mallow fan art.jpg Giggy fan art.jpg Whispy fan art.jpg Doodles fan art.jpg Category:Little Elementary Category:TV Shows Category:Series